Shiftlock
Profile '' "Never compromise who you are."'' Beneath a mischievous and playful demeanor, Shiftlock is compassionate soul with a strong protective streak towards the innocent and the downtrodden. Fiercely independent - naturally suspicious of authority. She is always looking for the motives behind words, orders and deeds. Loves to throw herself into dangerous or risky situations for the challenge and thrill of escaping them. As a tunnel speeder, she loves racing and is particularly skilled in drift racing, stunt and combat driving, particularly in the tight quarters of Cybertron's massive undergrid. Impulsive; makes rash decisions on a whim. History Shiftlock's point of orion and even true age are lost to her thanks to a complete memory wipe performed in the Institute by the Primordial Tarantulas . Given as a 'gift' to Senator Ratbat , Shiftlock was put to work as the ultimate espionage agent: as a Shifter , she was able to assume the form of anyone she could come in contact with, and gain insight into their thoughts and memories. Drawn to the Dead End of Polyhex, she made friends with an Empty named Drift , trying her best to keep him away from drugs and out of trouble. After breaking him out of jail in Rodion, she was forced to return to Ratbat again and suffered under another routine wipe in order to get another dose of Element Zero, a rare fuel additive she is dependant on to live. Suspicious of all the scattered fragments of information and memories that were not her own, Shiftlock decided to seek out a source of Element Zero on her own to go rogue, hoping to learn more of the truth of the jumble of data in her head. Locating a source in Ibex, she came in contact with Blurr , and attempted a merge with him in order to show him the truth of what was going on in the lower castes. This lead Blurr to panic, and caused his handlers to give him ''new ''instructions - wait for Shiftlock, and wipe her again. Attacked by Blurr (who believes her to be an anarchist criminal) in his residence and left on the streets, Shiftlock was discovered by Blast Off , who, against his better judgment, decided to assist her in finding her memories. This lead them to Rung ... and even further down the rabbit hole as they began to uncover secrets leading to the Institute in Shiftlock's memory. With all but her oldest memories prior to her induction into Ratbat's service recovered, Shiftlock is now on a quest to take the terrible secrets of the Senate to Megatron himself, in hopes that the revolutionary will be able to make the best use of the evidence of state sponsored menticide. Having only a limited supply of Element Zero, she is in a race against time to achieve her goals before she falls into total shutdown. Post Hello Goodbye : After having run out of element zero from repeated escapes from the law, Shiftlock finally started to suffer the ill effects of withdrawl. Taken by Hot Rod to the Free Clinic in the Dead End, Ratchet was in a race against time to save what appeared to be a melting Shifter. Due to interference from Lockdown and a general shock at what was happening, Shiftlock's ezero injection was delayed - long enough for the Mutacon colony leader Mercury to de-merge from Shiftlock's body. Explaining that she had been forcibly combined with Shiftlock (Project: Shifter Locked) in order for Ratbat and Tarantulas to harness her powers, she repaired the injured Empty, warned them about Ratbat's economic meddling, and then left Cybertron to be reunited with her colony to tend to their well-being. Shiftlock, upon awaking, revealed that she had been a speeder marked for breakdown (not Breakdown) who had escaped the fate of being smelted alive. Wandering through Polyhex she'd been approached by Ratbat's agents, who easily convinced the scared and hungry fembot to accompany them for a "job" - and had been merged with Mercury. Unexpectedly free, she has decided to join Hot Rod in Nyon and fight against governmental tyranny. Skills Drift Racing, Knowledge: Senate Secrets, A Badge For Every Occasion, Getting On Your Last Nerve, Knowledge: Empties, Knowledge: Cybertronian Underground Logs Category:Autobot Category:Original Character Category:Deceased